My Best Dinner
by Fukuyama Fumiko-097
Summary: acara makan toshiro yang selalu gagal.. dan harinya yang begitu sial akhirnya terbalaskan ... Autor baru,RnR Pliss...


Hallo semua ... saya adalah author baru disini, jadi saya masih kesasar disini. Maka dari itu tolong ya.. RnR fict saya yg masih cap abal-abal ini... saya benar-benar membutuhkan kritik dan saran dari senpai-senpai disini ... mohon bantuannya ... *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Selamat membaca ...

My Best Diner  
>Disclimer : Bleach milik Tite Kubo-sensei Pairing : HitsuRuki Genre : romance*hampir tenggelam*, humor * banyak yg garing*<p>Pagi yang cerah, dengan suasana soul society yang damai namun ramai(?). Semua orang menyambut pagi ini dengan dengan perasaan senang, karena winter war yang ditunda, tapi tidak begitu dengan Taichou divisi 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Dia terbaring di ruang pengobatan divisi 4. 2 hari yang lalu ia mengalami cidera cukup serius saat melawan hollow di dunia nyata.<p>

TOK TOK TOK ( suara pintu diketuk )

" Ohayo shiro-chan!." Sapaan manja seorang gadis bercepol sambil tereak pake' toak yang membuat shiro budeg seketika.

Bruuuush... ( yang disapa malah menyemburkan lahar-ralat teh panasnya, hingga tempat tidurnya basah)

" Momo... apa-apan kau ini !." Tanya shiro disertai efek suara petir menggelegar. Sepertinya dia sedang marah.

" M-maaf shiro-chan aku-kan hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi, apa aku salah hiks..?." jelas+tanya Momo dengan memasang wajah memelas dan puppy eyes-nya.

" Ya sudah ya sudah, tidak apa-apa tidak usah menangis*tidak tega*. Tapi gara-gara kau aku tidak bisa meminum teh-ku dengan tenang..." Shiro membuang muka dan meneruskan kata-katanya namun kali ini lebih pelan " Walaupun aku juga tidak yakin kehidupanku ini bisa dibilang tenang dan normal." Sepertinya Momo tidak mendengar ucapan terakhirnya.

" Hmm... terima kasih shiro-chan mau memaafkanku, kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan teh yang baru, agar shiro-chan bisa minum dengan tenang ya ..." Kata Momo dengan nada senang.

" Tidak usah, aku tidak terlalu haus sekarang. Tapi aku lapar."

" Ya sudah kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan makanan untuk shiro-chan ya ..." Kata Hinamori sambil memamerkan senyuman diabetes-nya pada orang yang diajak bicara.

" Hm.. ya sudah."

_Selang beberapa waktu_

Tok...tok..tok... ( suara orang mengetuk pintu )

" Masuk." Jawab Toshiro ' kayaknya tamu yang ini lebih sopan?, belum disuruh masuh ya.. belum masuk. Bagus!' batin Toshiro.

" Maaf Taichou, saya mengganggu istirahat anda, saya hanya ingin menawari anda sarapan, apa anda sudah sarapan?." Tanya orang yang bertamu itu yang ternyata Isane Kotetsu *pantes sopan, gak kayak yang tadi..*ouuwch digebugkin Momo*.

" Oh.. kau Isane, aku belum sarapan, tapi tadi Momo sudah membuatkanku makanan mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang." Kata Toshiro mencoba menolak dengan cara yang halus.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi."

" Iya."

Sesaat kemudian Momo Hinamori datang membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi semangkuk nasi, semangkuk sup, segelas air putih, segelas susu, sepasang sumpit dan sendok.

" Shiro-chan aku datang!." Kata-ralat teriak *kayaknya masih pake toak dech...* Momo sambil membuka pintu.

" Kecilkan volume suara-mu itu, disini banyak orang sakit tau." Nasehat Toshiro.

" Upss.. maaf shiro-chan kelepasan hehe..." Jawab Momo dengan tampang innocent *jurus mautnya setelah puppy eyes*

" Sudahlah mana makanan-nya aku lapar."

" Ini shiro-chaaan~" Kata Momo sambil melangkah menghampiri Toshiro yang duduk di tempat tidur pasien, tapi kurang 1 meter lagi dia sampai dia terpeleset minuman yang tadi disemburkan Toshiro. Dan ...

SLEET...GROOMPYAANG... *maaf suaranya aneh*

Momo jatuh kelantai*yaiya masak keatap-aneh#plak* tapi makanan yang dibawanya malah mendarat ditubuh Toshiro, alhasil Toshiro basah kuyup+kotor apalagi mangkuk sop-nya mendarat tepat dikepala, mungkin sedang tren kali ya.. mangkuk dijadikan topi.

" S-sh-shiro-chan ma-maaf." Kata Momo tergagap karena sudah membuat 2 kesalahan selama sehari, apalagi setelah melihat wajah shiro-chan-nya yang sudah merah menahan marah dan bahkan muncul dua tanduk setan di kepalanya.

" HI-NA-MO-RIII...!." Teriak Toshiro amat murka dengan background ryuujin jakka yang dipinjamnya dari kakek yama , reiatsu-nya tiba-tiba meningkat tajam, bahkan lebih tajam dari jarum peniti (?). saking kerasnya teriak-kan Toshiro, pasien onouhana Taichou yang sembuh langsung pingsan, yang pingsan langsung koma parahnya lagi yang koma langsung mati, iih.. ngeri *dibankai shiro-chan*.

" Ma-maaf shiro-chan, a-aku t-t-tidak ses-sengaja..." Kata Momo tergagap-gagap dengan tingkat kegagapan melebihi Aziz Gagap.

" KE-LU-AAAR !." Kali ini Toshiro hampir mengeluarkan hyourinmaru dari sarung pedang-nya.

" T-t-tapi s-shiro..." Kata Momo masih gagap, namun dengan cepat dipotong oleh teriakan menggelegar dari Toshiro*lagi*.

" SE-KARAAANG...!

" Ha-hai sh-shiro-chan." Momo langsung ngibrit keluar, meninggalkan setan-ralat Toshiro yang mencak-mencak.

_jam 10 tepat ..._

" Krrkkkrrrrkkrr..." *suara cacing di perut Taichou mungil kita(dibankai) yang demo*

" Huaah... perut ku lapar sekali, tadi malam belum makan, tadi pagi bukannya sarapan malah mandi sop ayam." Keluh Toshiro.

"Tok...tok...tok..."

" Hoh.. ada tamu lagi, jangan-jangan bikin sial lagi nich... wah siaga 1." Gumamnya takut-takut dia kena sial seperti tadi pagi.

" Permisi Hitsugaya-Taichou, saya Hanatarou Yamada, saya hanya ingin mengecek kesehatan Taichou." Kata tamu itu.

" Oh.. masuk." Jawab sang Taichou, ' hufft... aman' batinnya.

" Hai... saya akan memeriksa tekanan darah Taichou dulu..." Kata Hanatarou sambil mendekati Toshiro "mm... normal..." Sambungnya. Lalu sesekali dia melirik sang Taichou. " Kesehatan Taichou semakin membaik, tapi kenapa Taichou nampak murung." Tanyanya.

" Kau tanya kenapa aku murung? Sebenarnya aku hanya lapar Yamada.. sejak kemarin aku belum makan apa-apa.." Jelas Toshiro.

" Hoo.. benarkah, tapi bukannya tadi pagi Momo-san mengantarkan makanan untuk anda?."

" Memang, tapi sudah kubuat mandi."

" Kok bisa, Taichou?." Tanya Yamada penasaran.

" Ya..bisa wong sop-nya disiram kemuka saya*lhah..kok jadi logat jawa?*. Maka dari itu Yamada, tolong ambilkan aku makanan, aku ingin makan siang lebih awal." Kata Toshiro ketus.

" Sebenarnya aku ingin membantu Taichou... tapi Onouhana-taichou bilang jika ada pasien yang minta jatah makan lebih awal para petugas dilarang memberikan, karena dapat membuat pola makan tidak teratur , selain itu, mengubah-ubah pola makan akan menjadi kebiasaan buruk dan..."

" Haa... ya ya ya alasanmu itu memang benar..." Sela Toshiro, karena jika tidak disela, Yamada akan ngoceh panjang sepanjang sungai bengawan solo*ditonjok Yamada*. " Tapi tidah bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaan ku ini, aku jarang minta kok.. sekaliiiii... aja." Mohon Toshiro dengan jurus puppy eyes yang ia pelajari dari Momo.

" Maaf Taichou aku tidak bisa, gomen Taichou." Kata Yamada sambil terkikik geli melihat ulah sang kapten.

" Haah.. ya sudahlah, memang sulit memohon pada pada orang yang tidak pernah membangkang sepertimu. Anehnya sekarang aku berharap kau adalah Matsumoto, anak buah yang selalu membangkang pada kaptennya." Kata Toshiro pasrah.

" Hihihi..gomen Taichou.. dan saya permisi dulu, tugas saya sudah selesai." Kata Yamada lalu pergi.

" Ha yalah yalah, pergi sana huush..huush..." Kata Toshiro yang sepertinya sudah kembali kesifat murungnya dan meninggalkan sifat manisnya untuk merayu Yamada karena yakin dia pasti gagal, dia berkata sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, bermaksud mengusir Yamada.

_Jam 11.40 ..._

" Haah.. lamanya hari ini, kenapa petugas belum datang juga." Keluh Toshiro *lagi*. petugas yang mengantar makan siang selalu datang jam 12 tepat. Sebenarnya tinggal menunggu 20 menit lagi, tapi si Taichou mungil tidak sabaran...anak kecil * dibantai Toshiro+tosiro fc*.

" Tok..tok..tok..."

" Ada tamu lagi siapa nech..? petugas kah?." Gumam Toshiro, sedikit ada binar dimatanya*cling gitu*.

" Taichou ~~." Kata seorang cewek ber-'ehem' besar, langsung nyelonong masuk.

" O.. kau Matsumoto, ada apa?." Tanya Toshiro to the point, setelah tau yang datang adalah fukuTaichou pembangkangnya*Matsumoto nyiapin haineko* dia sedikit kecewa, binarnya ilang.

" Taichou dingin sekali sich~?." Tanyanya sambil manyun-manyun manja, untung saja Matsumoto ada di dalam ruangan, kalau sampai diluar ruangan mungkin semua shinigami cowok yang melihatnya langsung tepar, karena dia mengatakannya dengan kadar ke-cekci-an yang tinggi.

" Haah cepatlah Matsumoto, aku sedang menghemat energi untuk 20 menit kedepan." Kata shiro masih ketus.

" Oum.. hehe... aku hanya ingin minta tolong saja kok hehe..." Kata Matsumoto dengan senyuman gaje.

' wah.. roman-romannya gak enak nih..' batin Toshiro. " Apa?." Tanya Toshiro masih ketus dan singkat, tentu saja dengan alasan menghemat energi untuk MMS (menjelang makan siang).

" Hehe... bentar Taichou." Kata Matsumoto lalu keluar sebentar.

Toshiro yang melihat kelakuan aneh fukuTaichou hatinya semakin deg-deg-ser, 'jangan-jangan kena sial lagi nih? Gawat.' Batin Toshiro.

Akhirnya Matsumoto masuk dengan membawa 1meter 72 centi 6 mili, paper work. Waw fantastic...

Toshiro melihat tumpukan kertas sialan itu dengan ekspresi jawdrop *ekspresi andalannya kalau kaget*.

" Hehehe... Taichou, aku boleh minta tolongkan?." Tanya Matsumoto dengan tampang innocent*kayaknya dia juga berguru dengan Momo dech..*

" Kertas apa saja itu Matsumoto?." Tanya Toshiro masih dengan tampang kagetnya.

" Ini kertas kerjaku Taichou hehe.. ini sudah aku kasih nomor kok jadi sudah urut.."

" T-tapi sejak kapan aku memberimu pekerjaan sebanyak itu, perasaan gak pernah..?." Tanya Toshiro lagi.

"eum.. iya soalnya ini ama yang dulu.. no 1-475 itu kerjaan tahun lalu aku bolos karena aku harus kesalon dunia nyata untuk menata rambutku, no 476-1781 itu kerjaan 10 bulan lalu waktu itu aku harus shopping karena ada model baju baru, no 1782-22420 itu kerjaan 7 bulan lalu ohya.. waktu itukan tahun baru jadi aku pesta sake ama kyoraku-Taichou, no 22421-93872 kerjaan 5 bulan lalu waktu itu aku harus membantu orihime memasak, dan no 93873-387.320 itu kerjaan 4 bulan lau sampe' sekarang." Jelas Matsumoto panjangxlebarxtinggi=luas persegi panjang#plak.

Toshiro masih membatu, sepertinya omongan Matsumoto tadi membuat otaknya konslet sementara. Setelah konsleting diperbaiki(?) Toshiro langsung meluncurkan bankai, tapi belum ampe' kena* ingat hampiir lho belum kena..* Toshiro langsung teringat perjuangan kerasnya hari ini, bagaimana dia menahan laper dari kemaren, mandi sop dan tereak-tereak hingga 176 pasien Onouhana-taichou mati karena terserang penyakit budeg. Akhirnya dia mengurungkan niatnya*sebenarnya dia ingin membunuh Matsumoto ditempat, tapi berhubung author nasehatin jadi ga' jadi, reader:huuwexckk*.

" Haah percuma memarahimu Matsumoto penyakit malasmu tidak akan sembuh, aku malah buang-buang energi, ya sudah mana paper worknya?* tampang terpaksa mode on*" Kata Toshiro sambil mengambil kuas tulis yang sudah disiapkan Matsumoto.

" Ha.. terimakasih Taichou.."

" Sudah-sudah, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?."

" Tanda tangan, nama terang dan biodata saja kok."

" HA.. APPUUA... 'SAJA' KATAMU...?."

" Taichou ingat simpan energimu, disini tidak ada cas energi shinigami yang ada hanya cas hape milik ku, itupun ada di divisi 10, capek tau Taichou jalan dari dari sini ke sono." Kata Matsumoto dengan tampang innocent*kayaknya baru materi itu yg ia pelajari dari Momo*

" Huah... sabar.. sabar.. orang sabar nikmatnya banyak... hufft.." Kata Toshiro sambil menyeka keringat karena dibikin stress Matsumoto. " Mana?." Tanya Toshiro meminta work papernya.

" Ini Taichou." Kata Matsumoto langsung meletakkan paper work yang tadinya diletakkannya di lantai ke tangan Taichou mungilnya * ' soten ni zase' kabuuuur*.

" Uugghh... beeraaaat..." Kata Toshiro keberatan*entah berapa kilo tapi author yakin kalo dikilo'in bakal laku banyak-tuh...*

" Hehehe" Matsumoto masang innocent-lagi *ngajak berantem nie anak?*

Akhirnya Toshiro mengerjakan paper worknya dengan tampang yang..yang.. menger... yah reader tau sendirilah#plak.

_Beberapa menit kemudian ..._

" Hoooaahaaum..." Matsumoto menguap entah sudah ke berapa ribu. " Taichou.. emm aku.. aku..ingin.." Kata Matsumoto dipotong.

" Keluar saja, kau juga tidak terlalu membantu disini." Kata Toshiro tetap mem-fokuskan matanya pada paper work.

" Hehehe.. Taichou tau saja kalau aku ingin keluar."

" Bukan hanya aku semua orang di seireitei-pun tau kalau kau orang yang pemalas dan tidak bisa duduk tenang di sebuah ruangan, apalagi harus berkutat dengan kertas-kertas sialan ini."

" Hehehe.. Taichou tau saja, aku keluar daa~." Kata Matsumoto sambil melambaikan tangan.

" Ter-se-rah." Jawab Toshiro menekankan katanya.

_Jam 14.00 ..._

" Huufft... selesai juga...sekarang tinggal makan siang." Ucap Toshiro riang setelang menyelesaikan paper work yang ke-387.320*authour kalau gak salah itung, habis kertasnya banyaknya na'udubillah*. Tapi dia bilang 'Makan siang'? Dah kelar kale'.. sepertinya Toshiro sudah mulai pikun gara-gara berkutat dengan paper , itu urusan Toshiro.. biar dia sendiri yg urus.

" Tapi kok lama banget yak.. gak dateng-dateng?." Tanyanya lagi pada dirinya sendiri.

" Masak anak buah Onouhana-taichou telat? Gak mungkin." Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri*lagi* dan bahkan kali ini dijawab, sepertinya setelah fict ini kelar Toshiro bakal masuk RSJ *dibantai Toshiro+Toshiro fc*.

" Huuaaooheem.. Taichou~." Kata Matsumoto menyapa Taichou, dia masih dengan kebiasaan nyelonong masuk dan lagi-lagi dengan MENGUAP mending kalo wangi kayak habis makan permen rel*xa na ini napasnya bau NAPAS NAGAAAH*diberi pelukan maut Matsumoto..author tepar*.

" Dasar kau Matsumoto, kapan kau akan berubah?." Tanya Toshiro pada fukuTaichou pembangkang-nya.

" Hehehe~" Yang ditanya malah njawab dengan cengiran innocent seperti biasa* duaduduh... kapan ya .. Matsumoto terlihat diem dan dingin kayak bya-kun? Imposible*.

" Huh... dasar bodoh.., oh ya Matsumoto kau tadi melihat petugas tidak?."

" Mm.. banyak." Jawaban bodoh Matsumoto.

" Maksudku yang ingin datang keruangan ini?." Tanya Toshiro lagi.

" Oo.. tadi ada yg mau mengantar makanan kemari." Jawab Matsumoto sekarang jawabannya sudah semakin _pener_*. /_pener: arti dalam bahasa jawa pas atau tepat./_

" Lalu dimana petugas itu?." Tanya Toshiro gak sabaran, karena sekarang batinnya sudah ngiler-ngiler*ditabok hitsu* pengen nyikat makanan.

" Petugasnya sudah ku usir, aku pintarkan Taichou.. aku tahu Taichou sedang semangat-semangatnya mengerjakan tugas jadi kuusir saja dia, tadi petugasnya juga ngotot mau masuk dan nganter makanan ke Taichou katanya Taichou dari tadi pagi kelaperan... tapi aku tahu Taichou tidak butuh jadi ku usir terus hingga dia mau pergi.. haha aku hebatkan Taichou..." Omongan Matsumoto atau bisa dibilang ocehan akhirnya berhenti sejenak, karena dia melihat Taichou mungilnya berwajah seram nan marah BESAR, terlihat jelas dengan 2 tanduk merah yg menjumbul di kepalanya, 4 siku-siku muncul di keningnya yang kinclong tanpa jerawat, dengan background api ryuujin jakka milik kakek yama disertai petir chidori milik uchiha sasuke. " Taichou..?." Matsumoto mulai takut dengan pemandangan di depan matanya.

" MAT-SU-MO-TOOOOOO!." Tereak Toshiro dengan suara super, duper, mega, jumbo, extra, double, triple..ahh pokoknya super dech...

" Taichou..." Dia mulai mengerti situasi, saat Toshiro ingin mengeluarkan hyourinmaru, Matsumoto langsung lari tunggang langgang " Ampuuuuun...!."

" Matsumoto kau bodoh!, kau tidak tau aku menunggu makan siang ku seharian! aku tidak makan dari kemarin! Kau malah mengusirnya seenak jidat mu! Kau benar-benar..." Ok aksi Toshiro yang mencak-mencak di skip aja, takutnya telinga kita malah pengak*di bantai hitsu dengan kolaborasi antara hyourinmaru+ruujin jakka+chidori*.

_Jam 7 malam tepat ..._

Sekarang para petugas divisi 4 sibuk membersihkan puing-puing bangunan yang porak poranda diterpa badai teriakan juubantai Taichou. Sementara Toshiro, dia diam di pojokan dengan ekspresi yang sulit di jelaskan antara marah+laper+pasrah+kesel+capek+sedih. Walaupun Taichou sudah ngamuk-ngamuk dan bahkan ngancem bakal membekukan seluruh seireitei, para petugas tetap tidak mau memberikan makanan untuknya, alasannya hanya 1 MENGUBAH POLA MAKAN dan itu tidak baik. Aneh padahal kalau di biarin bukannya malah bisa mati?.

Kini Toshiro meringkuk di ranjangnya " Lebih baik aku tidur saja, mengurangi rasa lapar ini.." Gumamnya, dia sudah benar-benar lemas di wajahnya tercermin jelas tulisan 'BATERAI LOW'*kaciman*.

Baru beberapa menit dia memejamkan mata... seseorang malah datang bertamu.

" Tok..tok..tokk..."

" Taichou...? apa anda sudah istirahat?." Tanya seseorang yang ada dibalik pintu.

Toshiro tidak menggubrisnya, hingga orang itu berkata lagi...

" Taichou aku Kuchiki Rukia, aku datang ingin mengantarkan tugas anda yang terakhir."

" Apa Kuchiki!." Kata Toshiro kaget dia langsung berlari kearah pintu, kini yang tercermin diwajahnya ' BATERAI FULL'.

" Taichou sudah tidur ya.." Kata Rukia hampir pergi.

" Tunggu Kuchiki!, aku belum tidur kok..." Cegah Toshiro sambil membuka pintu, tapi dia keluar dengan seragam shinigami yang acak adul, rambut yang semprawut dan dengan mata merah.

" Taichou yakin tidak pa-pa..?" Tanya Rukia seketika setelah melihat keadaan juubantai Taichou-nya yang mengenaskan*digetok pake' linggis*.

" Oh.. aku tidak apa-apa kok, tadi apa yang mau kau antarkan pada ku?." Tanya Toshiro segera.

" Mm... kita bicarakan sambil duduk saja ya Taichou... keadaan anda sekarang benar-benar kacau." Kata Rukia sambil memapah Toshiro duduk di ranjangnya, karena dia yakin sang Taichou mungil ini..* h:bankai/a: huwaa kabur!*lanjut masih lemas.

Toshiro diam, bukan berarti tidak suka bahkan hatinya sekarang sedang mekar-mekarnya, yups dari dulu Toshiro menyukai Rukia.

" Nah Taichou duduk saja, aku hanya mau mengantar ini kok.." Kata Rukia setelah mendudukkan Toshiro sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kertas dari balik seragam shinigaminya " Matsumoto bilang ini tugas yang ke 387.321." Sambung Rukia.

Toshiro diam seper sekian detik ," Ohh.. jadi hanya itu yang mau kau antar." Kata Toshiro, tapi kali ini nada bicara lebih rendah dan cenderung kecewa ' pupus sudah harapan kuuuu...!'jerit Toshiro dalam hati

" Sebenarnya ada yang lain.."

Sekilas terlihat cahaya kilau dimata Toshiro, bahkan lebih mengkilau mata Toshiro dari pada kepala ikakku*kinclong donk..#plak*. "apa?." Tanya Toshiro tergesa-gesa.

" Aku juga tidak tahu,karena itu dari Matsumoto dan Momo, tunggu sebentar aku meninggalkannya di depan pintu." Kata Rukia sambil pergi mendekati pintu.

Saat Toshiro mendengar kata 'dari Matsumoto dan Momo' kilau-an matanya meredup, 'pupus benar-benar pupuuus!' jeritnya lagi masih dalam hati.

Rukia lalu datang membawa sebuah kotak sedang yang dibungkus dengan kain berwarna biru tua. " Momo dan Matsumoto bilang ini permintaan maaf untuk yang tadi pagi dan tadi siang." Kata Rukia lalu meletakkan benda itu dengan sangat hati-hati didekat Toshiro.

" Apa ini?." Tanya Toshiro penasaran.

Rukia hanya angkat bahu, tanda tidak tahu.

Toshiro membuka bungkusan itu.. dan ternyata... " Makanan!." Teriak Toshiro seketika seperti seorang gembel yang gak makan 2 bulan *ditendang hitsu fc*. Langsung saja dia menyikat habis makanan didepannya. Disana ada onigiri, topoki, sop ayam(seperti yg dibuat mandi), semangkuk nasi, sumpit, sendok dan beberapa potong semangka.

Rukia hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkat kerakusan Taichou-nya yang amat tinggi. " Hehe.. Taichou kelaparan ya..?."

Seketika Toshiro langsung menghentikan kegiatan 'nyikat' makanannya. Dia hampir lupa-ralat benar-benar lupa tidak menjaga sikapnya pada bawahannya sendiri tragisnya lagi pada cewek idamannya. Dia langsung menatap Rukia penuh makna.

Suasana jadi mengheningkan cipta sejenak hingga suara kekehan Rukia memecahkan suasana yang adem ayem. " Hehehe ternyata Taichou, orang yang selama ini selalu bersikap dewasa punya jiwa anak kecil juga ya..."

Sekilas 3 tanda siku muncul didahi Toshiro tapi sedetik kemudian hilang karena tangan Rukia yang mendekati wajah Toshiro.

"... masak makan onigiri saja bisa celemotan? Hehehe.." Sambung Rukia sambil meghapus sisa makanan dipipi Toshiro.

Toshiro tidak tahu, ekspresi apa yang harus dia keluarkan. Maka dia hanya mengikuti naluri tubuh, yaitu garu-garuk kepala yang memang gatal karena ketombean*dijotos hitsu*. " Hehehehe..." Dan dia juga malah ikut tertawa dengan ekspresi yang supuuer imuuet *cepet-cepet merogoh saku nyari hp, buat mengabadikan moment langka*.

Dari balik pintu 2 pasang mata memperhatikan mereka secara bergantian dari lubang kunci. " Hihihi... kita sukses berat Momo-san." Bisik orang itu yg ber- 'ehem' besar, yang satunya menjawab " Iya Rangiku-san." Lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan TKP sambil tos.

Sementara itu Toshiro sudah menyelesaikan acara 'nyikat'nya, akhirnya Rukia dan Toshiro diam 1 juta bahasa karena tidak ada topik pembicaraan. Lagi-lagi Rukia yang memecahkan suasana diam menjadi berkeping-keping -#plak.

" Oh ya Taichou tugas no 387.321-nya?." Tanya Rukia mengingatkan.

" Oh benar, tinggal diisi nama terang, tanda tangan dan biodata sajakan?."

" Hm." Jawab Rukia sambil mengangguk.

Puluhan detik kemudian Toshiro selesai " Nah.. ini sudah selesai." Katanya sambil menyodorkan kertas yg diberikan Rukia tadi.

" Baik.. kalau bagitu aku permisi, sudah malam, aku takut Nii-sama marah." Kata Rukia sambil mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Toshiro.

" Oh.. iya.." Tanggapan Toshiro simple "...dan terima kasih makan malamnya." Sambungnya.

" Itukan Momo-san dan Rangiku-san yang menyiapkannya."

" Ah.. benar juga..." Toshiro berhenti sejenak " ...this is my best dinner." Sambungnya sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

" Apa Taichou?." Tanya Rukia, sepertinya dia menangkap perkataan terakhir Taichou-nya walau tidak jelas.

" Ah.. tidak ada aku hanya kekenyangan." Jawab Toshiro dengan senyum manis diabetes *jepret lagi*.

" Oh.. baiklah aku permisi dulu." Kata Rukia sambil membungkuk.

" Ya." Kata Toshiro masih dengan senyum manis biabetes* lagi jepret lagi... yach.. baterai low ck, ketularan hitsu nich pasti/bletak/di jitak hitsu*

Rukia langsung pergi meninggalkan Toshiro yang masih kasmaran, ketahuan banget dari matanya yang berbentuk 'love'.

" Hahaha... masih ada kesempatan ... yeaah...!." Tawa kemenangan Toshiro di dalam ruang pasien. " Haah senangnya perut kenyang.. hati senaaang...!" Katanya lagi. lalu dia berbaring dan memulai perjalanannya ke dunia mimpi.

**FIN**

Bagaimana fict saya? Abal kah? Garing kah?Ancur kah? Pasti ngangguk semua. Kayaknya hampir gak ada romace-nya, ato emang gak ada karena gak kentara? Saya sendiri juga bingung mikirin fict yang semakin gaje ini. Maka dari itu review ya.. saya benar-benar membutuhkan saran dari senpai-senpai disini untuk memperbaiki fict saya yang garing-nya setinggi langit ini. Jadi tolong REVIEW ... !


End file.
